


The Housewarming Party

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Lucas the Werewolf [3]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: It's the day of their housewarming party, but there are still some preparations to do.





	The Housewarming Party

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ/DW's What If AU Party Challenge.
> 
> The beginning double drabble was originally written for DW's Drabblezone 'Are you ready?' challenge.

“Are you ready?” Adam Carter asked.

The yellow eyes of the werewolf blinked in response.

“Then, go!”

The werewolf ran off into the darkness.  It was risky, but this was the quickest way for them to find Ros and free her, and time wasn’t on their side.

Adam and Tariq waited impatiently, until Tariq’s phoned pinged.  “It’s a message from Jo,” he said.  “Ros has contacted her and Jo’s going to pick her up.”

“Go and find them,” Adam said.  “I’ll wait for Lucas.”

A while later, Adam heard shouting.  He could just make out some men waving their arms and then heading back towards the area where Section D had believed Ros to be held.

Shortly afterwards Adam’s phoned rang.  He answered it and Tariq told him Lucas had managed to release Ros and then drawn her captives away.

“Right, as soon as Lucas gets back, we’ll leave,” Adam said.

It wasn’t long before he was joined by a wet and very smelly werewolf, the result, Adam presumed, of leading his pursuers into some very boggy ground. 

Adam wrinkled his nose.  “You smell disgusting,” he said.

The werewolf wagged his tail and proceeded to roll happily on the ground.

###

There were, Adam felt, disadvantages with living with a werewolf, most of which were not ones which would spring instantly to mind.  Or perhaps it was living with the particular werewolf which went by the human name of Lucas North. 

They had recently moved to a new property, which backed onto the countryside and was ideal for the days when Lucas had turned.  They’d had a house warming party a week ago, which had been a great success.  Even Harry had come and apparently enjoyed himself.  But when Harry had left, someone, possibly Jo, had said it was a shame Lucas hadn’t been able to celebrate in his alternative form, because the werewolf version really did love a party, possibly more so than when he was in human form.  So, someone else, probably Ros, had suggested they have a second party (to which Harry wouldn’t be invited).  And everyone else, including Lucas, had agreed.

To be fair, Lucas had helped prepare the house for the party, although by the time they got around to buying the drink, Adam had had to go by himself.  The guests had all offered to bring food, so that wasn’t a problem, and in fact everything would have been fine if Ros hadn’t been kidnapped.

They’d got her back, and she had been insistent the party go ahead the following day as they had planned.  Ordinarily this wouldn’t have been a problem, if Adam hadn’t had a smelly werewolf to deal with.

As soon as they had got home that night, Adam had hosed Lucas off in the back garden, noting that their new home was much more suitable for such activities, since there were no neighbours to disturb.  Lucas had slept in the study which had been especially converted for him and Adam had retreated to their bedroom.  They’d both overslept.

When Adam came downstairs in the morning, he realised that, although the worst of the bog had been washed off, Lucas still smelt, and he looked fairly bedraggled. 

Adam gave Lucas his breakfast and said, “We’re going to have to give you a bath.”

Lucas’ ears drooped and he growled slightly.

“You can complain as much as you like, but you are not in a fit condition to attend a party.”  Lucas’ hackles rose slightly.  “I’ll get a mirror and you can see for yourself.”

Adam went back upstairs, turned the bath taps on, and picked up the bathroom mirror.  Once downstairs he used the mirror to show Lucas what he looked like.  The werewolf sunk down on the floor and looked miserable.

“Bath?” Adam asked.

Lucas nodded his head.

“I tell you what, you can choose which bubble bath you have.”

The half-wagging tail told Adam that this was a good idea.

Together they went upstairs, and Adam showed the werewolf the three bottles of bubble bath.  He chose sandalwood.  Adam poured a generous measure into the bath and made a mental note to buy some more.  At first, Adam had tried using dog shampoo when he’d had to wash the werewolf, but Lucas hated the smell, and it didn’t seem to do his coat much good.  Jo had suggested they try human bubble bath as an experiment and much to everyone’s surprise it worked very well, leaving Lucas with a soft, luxuriant coat.  He still didn’t like having a bath, but at least he consented when it was necessary.

Lucas climbed into the bath, and Adam stripped down to boxers and t-shirt; experience had taught him he would almost certainly get wet too.  Then Adam began to soap Lucas’ fur, making sure to remove all the remaining sludge.  It was, Adam reflected, a good thing the werewolf always wanted to look his best for parties; last week Lucas would have been happy wearing jeans and a t-shirt, this week the werewolf would expect to be impeccably groomed.  Adam had even bought him a new bow tie as a present.

Once Adam was satisfied Lucas was completely clean, he let out the bathwater and used the shower attachment to wash away all the suds.  This was complicated because the werewolf would insist on snapping at the water and kept trying to turn round in the bath when there really wasn’t enough space for him to do so.  Finally, Adam was satisfied the suds were all gone.  He went to get the towels.

“Don’t sh…” he began, but it was too late.  Lucas shook and water went everywhere.

It took a while to towel the werewolf dry, but at last he stopped looking like a very large drowned rat and began to look fairly normal.  Adam put some more towels on the floor for Lucas to lie on and got himself a beer and a sandwich.  After which, Adam began to brush the werewolf.  Ordinarily this would take a while, but on special occasions it took even longer, because Lucas needed to be satisfied his coat was as glossy as possible.

When Lucas was fully brushed, Adam glanced at the time.  “Great, they’re going to be here soon.  I’ll leap in the shower and get dressed.  You can lie on the bed and wait for me.”

Taking far less time over his own preparations than he had over Lucas, Adam dressed quickly, and then said, “One more thing.  I’ve bought you this.  I hope you like it.”

Adam held up the bowtie and the werewolf wagged his tail.  Adam put the bowtie on Lucas and smiled as the werewolf admired himself in the wardrobe mirror.

They went downstairs together and shortly afterwards the first of their guests arrived.  Ros looked a little bruised, but assured Adam she was fine and very grateful to Lucas for his timely appearance.

Jo greeted Lucas and said, “You are looking exceptionally handsome tonight.  And I do like your bowtie.”

The werewolf smirked and looked incredibly pleased with himself.  Adam shook his head and went to pour the drinks.  Living with a werewolf really wasn’t what most people would imagine.

 


End file.
